


不攻自破

by Freedy1224



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedy1224/pseuds/Freedy1224





	不攻自破

德拉科·马尔福昂首阔步走出草药学教室。  
他的左手悬空，手掌向上，就这么抬着手穿过走廊。

 

时间倒回十分钟前，斯莱特林和拉文克劳共同上课的草药学教室发生了一起小小的意外，斯普劳特教授刚刚百般叮嘱学生们小心蜘蛛草，它受到刺激会喷射出某种吸附力惊人的粘液，话音刚落，斯莱特林区域发出几声惊呼。  
众人回头一看，德拉科·马尔福反复打量着自己的左手，掌心一片淡黄色的粘液，而右手握着那株刚刚发作过此时卷缩成一团的蜘蛛草。  
斯普劳特教授大步走向他，一手制服那支蜘蛛草丢进土壤基座中，然后示意德拉科身旁的学生退开。  
“你该去校医院，马尔福先生。”她冲德拉科点点头，“让庞弗雷夫人找点东西把你的手裹起来，免得你误触什么东西，那样的话，就像我刚才说的，在粘性慢慢消失之前它就会像施了永久粘贴咒一样牢牢粘在你手上。”  
德拉科皱眉。“裹起来？为何不是直接消除这个——”他傲慢地瞥了一眼左手“——玩意。”  
“显然你刚才没有听讲，马尔福先生，我说过这种粘液霸道且敏感，用咒语或魔药去刺激它都是不明智的，除非你愿意让我试试用土铲将它和你的皮肤一起刮下来。”  
德拉科和她对视一会，将左手保持在一个安全的高度，然后问道：“那么我假设它停留的时间不会太长？”  
斯普劳特教授耸耸肩：“不同培育阶段的蜘蛛草粘液持久度也不同，这正是我们这堂课的重点，哦，太好了，今天每个人都要观察记录刚才马尔福先生的那株草，然后对他的手做一个后续观测报告……”  
德拉科悬着他的强力胶手昂首阔步离开了草药学教室。

 

狭路相逢。  
意思就是德拉科在下午两点的长廊上偶遇了死对头哈利·波特，身旁是他的红毛哥们。  
死对头之所以是死对头，就是说在这种情况下绝不会无事发生。  
“嚯，”德拉科率先开腔，“看看这个时间，被哪位明智的教授轰出教室了，波特？”  
哈利还没搭腔，罗恩就翻起白眼：“你怎么不看看自己呢，马尔福？托着一手——鼻涕？这是你新的小癖好吗，很适合你。”  
哈利则花了两秒钟思考是哪里显得不对劲。  
此刻马尔福孤身一人，他们有两人，尽人皆知马尔福的特长不是单挑硬刚，而是吆五喝六仗势欺人，在明显弱势的情况下马尔福还这样上赶着烦人而不是丢个白眼就走，这很稀奇。  
这个金发白痴疯得更厉害了，哈利在心里断定。  
排除结论，他的关注点很准确，事实上，此时德拉科心中正不爽得很。  
时间回到十五分钟前，那场小意外还没发生。潘西趁斯普劳特教授滔滔不绝的时候凑到德拉科和布雷斯旁边，小声说：“嘿，有个猛料。”  
潘西·帕金森，资深八卦学家，长期活跃于各个学院的听壁脚活动中，单枪匹马掌握一切资讯，被誉为20世纪最后的丽塔·斯基特。  
德拉科和布雷斯都看向她。  
她带来的最新消息是，据她监测到的拉文克劳最新动向，他们执掌的霍格沃茨人文特刊下期恰逢建刊226周年，他们为此殚精竭虑研究了一个绝妙选题——  
世纪对立：哈利·波特与德拉科·马尔福，激烈冲突背后的深层欲望心理探究。  
说人话？  
说你想操他，德拉科。  
操。  
谁？  
滚。  
这是什么鬼话，世风日下，20世纪已经没有纯洁的仇恨了吗？德拉科又惊又怒，说让他们直说吧，给多少钱愿意撤选题？这关系到一位马尔福的名誉。  
潘西摇头，说你不懂，这是一个全新的角度，以前从来没有人这样想过你们俩，包括你们自己，他们要做开山立派第一人，叫全校跌破眼镜，金山银山他们都不会放手的。  
靠。德拉科咬牙切齿，手上一用力，他的蜘蛛草尖叫一声。  
接下来的事大家都知道了。

 

德拉科看到波特的时候更加火大了。  
就是这个绿眼睛的小混蛋害他，他要怎么才能让大家明白他们之间只有明明白白的敌对？也许他应该在走廊上将波特暴打一顿，打肿他的眼睛，让他根本睁不开那双该死的漂亮的绿眼睛。  
等等，他发誓自己刚才没有想过“漂亮”这个词，那是一个幻觉，是意识口误。  
他们的距离在缩短，波特正在皱眉，满脸都是在生日蛋糕里发现一只鼻涕虫时的那种表情。  
看看，这个表情，这可不是你愿意被某人操的时候会有的表情。  
他们马上就要擦肩而过了。  
但他并不是唯一的受害者！德拉科猛然意识到，看波特这副表情，那篇哗众取宠的鬼话发表之后他绝不是唯一的受害者，波特也势必会气得跳脚！  
统一阵线！  
德拉科完全忘记了自己此刻举着手是为了什么，在走廊上是要去向何处，他激动地一伸手想要拦住波特——  
本就精神紧绷高度戒备的哈利立刻抬手格挡——  
啪。  
时间静止了一秒。  
三双眼睛慢慢地滑向同一个方向，同时聚焦在半空中的两只手上。  
德拉科的左手手掌，哈利的右手手腕。  
粘。  
住。  
了。

 

庞弗雷夫人摇头。  
“为什么不行？”哈利一脸难以置信的绝望。  
“你贫瘠的草药学知识，波特。”德拉科轻蔑地斜他一眼，“这是蜘蛛草的粘液，它霸道且敏感，用咒语或魔药去刺激它都是不明智的，除非你愿意让我试试用土铲将它和你的皮肤一起刮下来。”他用唱歌般的语气飞快地将他的新知识背诵了一遍。  
“哦，真了不起啊，马尔福。”哈利讽刺地嘟囔着，随即怒容满面，“你明明知道是这么个玩意，你故意的？这对你有什么好处？”  
“听听！这就是我不爱和格兰芬多打交道的原因，永远怒发冲冠，以最大恶意揣测无辜善良的普通同学。”  
“你根本——”  
“安静！男孩们，别浪费精力了，把这杯安神药喝掉你们就可以走了。”庞弗雷夫人塞给他们一人一个杯子，“波特先生，没什么好大惊小怪的，粘液没有毒性，长则三两天短则几小时它就会自己消褪。”  
“三两天。”哈利仿佛被鼻涕虫咬了一口。  
“乐观一点，”德拉科翻个白眼，“也许你会在一小时内就想通然后砍掉右手解放我，我看不出你有多大必要拥有两只手。”  
哈利发誓他解放双手后的第一件事就是扼断马尔福的气管。

 

他们沿着校医院外的走廊一路走出去，谁也不看谁。  
阳光从雕花玻璃窗外洒进来，德拉科低头就能看见地上他和波特的影子。  
这见鬼的好像他们手牵着手。  
“噢！”哈利痛呼一声，“你有什么毛病，为什么突然使劲？”  
“别这么大惊小怪，波特，你吵得我头痛。”德拉科心不在焉地说。  
他发现波特的手腕非常纤细，当然，波特一直不是个健壮的男孩，但就德拉科刚刚体会到的手感而言，他的骨架比他以为的还要纤细。  
这很容易引起施虐欲，比如捏紧他，听他痛呼，之类的。  
不是说这可以被联系到某种欲望层面，德拉科用他的姓氏起誓没这回事，他只是想给波特找不痛快。  
“很痛。”哈利瞪着他，“还是说这就是你的目的？”  
“是的，很高兴你终于意识到了。”德拉科依旧心不在焉。  
波特的手腕皮肤很……他会用细腻这个词来描述，他的五根手指此刻都紧紧贴在波特的手腕皮肤上，感受着他的肌理和其下的骨骼。  
德拉科感觉自己的感知力被无限放大，所有的神经都张开与他的左手相连，他完全是靠下意识地迈步在保持移动。  
然后他意识到哈利停下来，他也被迫停下，他转头，看见哈利眼神锐利不客气地盯着他。  
“干什么？”他皱眉。  
“我得先弄清楚一点，”哈利也皱眉，“马尔福，你到底是不是故意的？”  
德拉科一阵心烦：“我该死的说我不是你也不会相信。”  
“我会，”哈利回答，“我的特长就是相信别人，不是吗？别绕弯子，回答我，说谎对眼下的状况不会有帮助。”  
“不是，行了吗？”  
“哦。”哈利点点头，开始仔细打量他们握在一起的手。  
德拉科挑起眉毛。  
“你真的相信我？”他怀疑地问。  
“嗯。”  
“为什么？”  
哈利瞥他一眼。  
“看看现在是谁不相信别人。”  
“我没有不相信，”德拉科又心烦起来，“我只是……”  
波特该死的圣人，他不应该相信德拉科，尽管德拉科说的是真的，但这态度很令人心烦，他应该冥顽不灵，血口喷人，然后他们滚在地板上打一架头破血流——波特单方面头破血流——并被马上下课的全校同学看见，那帮拉文克劳就会知道自己的异想天开有多可笑，他和波特可能想捶、揍、踹、咒、杀对方，随你用哪个动词，但永远不会是操这个词。  
“现在我们弄明白了这一点，那么这就是一个意外，”哈利点点头，“接下来我们——”  
下课铃声响起，走廊上开始涌入第一批冲出教室的学生。  
“噢，糟了。”德拉科自言自语。  
很明显的，作为全校最著名的死对头，他们奇特的姿势引起了百分百的回头率和一部分十分失礼的驻足观看。  
“都怪你，波特，”德拉科小声抱怨，“都怪你停在走廊里，否则此时我们应该已经找到地方杀死对方并掩埋尸体也就不用受这种注目礼了。”  
“我不知道你讨厌注目礼，马尔福，”哈利回敬，“据我所知你从出生起的全部努力都是为了吸引别人注意。”  
“那是你，波特，本世纪最爱出风头大师。”  
“很遗憾，我在出风头一事上向来不劳而获。”  
他们僵硬地在走廊上穿行，这该死的走廊仿佛有十公里长，与此同时那些交头接耳的内容越来越肆无忌惮。  
“梅林啊这是怎么回事？！他们牵着手吗？”  
“噢天啊我以为他们恨对方？难道不是这样的吗？”  
“他们真的牵着手吗？！”  
德拉科猛地抬起左手，拽得哈利差点踉跄一下。  
“草药学事故！明白了吗？回去翻到你们的高级草药学课本103页蜘蛛草部分好好学习，并请在引用本次观测实例时隐去我的名字，记住！”  
“也隐去我的，谢谢。”哈利闷声提醒。

 

到晚餐时间，关于德拉科·马尔福和哈利·波特被粘液锁在一起的新闻已经传遍全校。  
他们谁也不想在这个时候去吃晚餐，即使他们想去，他们也无法就坐到斯莱特林长桌还是格兰芬多长桌吃饭这个问题达成共识。  
于是两人坐在礼堂外不远处的台阶上，听到里面一片热闹，相顾无言。  
终于德拉科开口：“斯莱特林公共休息室。”  
“想都别想。”哈利毫不犹豫地说。  
“你也别想让我踏进格兰芬多公共休息室。”  
“不会的，我相信那儿没人想看见你。”  
“你今天分外的牙尖嘴利啊，波特。”  
“你今天有失水准啊，马尔福。”  
“你不该总装成一副圣人模样让韦斯莱和格兰杰替你发言，要我说这样还更顺眼些。”  
“让你顺眼一定不是我的人生追求，你明白的吧？”  
“我用一只手就能揍得你满地找牙，你明白的吧？”  
“鉴于你是我们之中更爱哭的那一个，这话毫无说服力。”  
德拉科忍无可忍地翻身一把揪住哈利的领口，而另一只手还和哈利粘在一起，哈利反射性地伸出另一只手想推开他，仓促之间只见天旋地转，再看时德拉科以一种极其暧昧的姿势将他压在地板上，他的领带被扯开。  
“操。”德拉科骂道。  
“操。”哈利骂道。  
“操？”  
第三声响起时他俩都猛地转头向礼堂处望去，只见他们的朋友：布雷斯、潘西、罗恩、赫敏正在门口站成泾渭分明的两边，手里抓着带给他们的晚餐面包，目瞪口呆地看着这一幕。  
布雷斯最快反应过来，走来饶有兴致地端详这个画面。  
“所以说那个是真的咯？”  
“什么真的？”德拉科艰难地从地上爬起来，手指上还残留着刚才误触波特胸口皮肤的触感。  
“那个选题，你和波特的。”  
“什么选题？”哈利和刚走过来的赫敏一起问道。  
德拉科想起来这才是正事。  
“拉文克劳，”他皱眉说道，“为霍格沃茨人文特刊的周年庆做了一个非常愚蠢的、令人愤怒的、不可原谅的选题。”  
“什么？”  
“简而言之就是说，你们两人的冲突来自于，”潘西接过话茬，瞟一眼他们的手，“想操对方。”  
“什么？！”哈利惊呼一声。  
“这才是正常人的反应。”德拉科冲他一点头。  
“胡说八道！”罗恩大怒。  
“这也是。”德拉科虽然不情愿，但还是也对他点了点头。  
“但就我刚才看到的画面而言，不是完全没有说服力。”布雷斯插嘴。  
“这不是！”德拉科怒瞪他。  
哈利依旧目瞪口呆。  
“你是故意的！”罗恩转向德拉科。  
“你和波特长了同一个脑袋，而你比他反应还要慢些。”德拉科看也不看他。  
“他是故意的！”罗恩转向赫敏，“我就知道，这就说得通了，他想添油加醋，毁掉哈利的名誉！”  
“我认为——”赫敏审视德拉科。  
“他不是故意的。”  
罗恩茫然地看向开口的哈利。  
哈利似乎还没从震惊中回过神来，不过还是晃了晃德拉科的手：“这是个意外。”  
罗恩仍旧满脸怀疑。  
“你有时候脑子几乎可以说是灵光的，波特。”德拉科赞许地说道，“那么，既然我们都知道几天后发刊日将有一场针对我们的，精心谋划的谣言攻击，为的是让我们难堪、损坏我们的名誉……我们现在是否可以就这个问题讨论一下应对方式？既然我们在一条船上了，各种意义上的。”他也看了一眼他们的手。  
“我认为应该先想办法解决你们的手。”潘西说道，“否则你们今晚打算睡哪里？”  
场面短暂地陷入沉默。  
“可是，”赫敏开口，“蜘蛛草的粘液确实无法可解，我在晚餐前抽空去了趟图书馆，可以找到的全部先例都是等它自动消退。”  
德拉科抬起手，哈利的手腕跟着被抬起，德拉科评判地看着他们的手说：“现在已经过去近五个小时了，也许我们可以期待它在入夜前消退？我是说，我感觉那株破草年纪不大，我听说越嫩的越暴躁。”  
“如果实在不行的话，”哈利跟着思考着说，“我想庞弗雷夫人会允许我们在校医院过夜。”  
德拉科瞥了他一眼。  
和波特过夜，这个设想过于惊人。  
更惊人的是，他的手贴在那截手腕上五个小时之后，他对于这个设想竟然有了一丝期待。

 

等德拉科啃完他的羊角面包时，罗恩和赫敏已经回到格兰芬多公共休息室的壁炉旁去做魔咒课作业了，布雷斯和潘西也一样。  
于是德拉科和哈利被留下来，依然坐在台阶上，面对着他们的朋友带给他们的作业。  
“我做不到。”哈利第一百次尝试用左手写魔咒课作业失败之后沮丧地说道。  
德拉科的右手正行云流水地书写自己的羊皮纸，斜了他一眼：“需要帮忙吗？”  
“你会这么好心吗？”哈利怀疑地问。  
“确实不会。”他点头赞同。  
哈利无言以对。  
等德拉科写完自己的作业，看到哈利仍然只有歪歪扭扭的一行字，他转了转羽毛笔，把笔塞进哈利的右手。  
哈利疑惑地看向他。  
“写啊。”他若无其事地翻开自己的魔药课本，开始预习明天的部分。  
半晌，哈利的右手动起来，在羊皮纸上沙沙地书写，德拉科的左手仍握在他手腕上，在他右手挪动时不舒服地硌着桌子。  
于是德拉科尽量舒展开手掌，让自己的手平展地覆盖在哈利的右手上，减小一点阻力。  
再黏腻的情侣也不会在写作业时摆出这种姿势。  
哈利匆匆书写着昏迷咒的演变过程，努力忽略右手逐渐飙高的温度。  
而德拉科的魔药课本始终停在同一页。

 

“我没吃饱。”德拉科理直气壮地说。  
这时离他们被“铐”在一起已经过去八个小时了，他们站在通往厨房的画像门口，德拉科伸手挠了挠那颗梨。  
画像打开，他们进入厨房，里头的家养小精灵正热火朝天地工作着，看见他们纷纷低头问好。  
“你是猪。”哈利瞪着德拉科要求家养小精灵端给他的大份樱桃布丁说道。  
“晚餐吃了一个火鸡三明治和两个炸鸡腿还有一块巧克力蛋糕的人没资格说我。”  
“我不能拂了我的朋友们的好意，吃完他们带的食物，这是礼仪。”  
“而我的朋友们只给我带了两个羊角面包就急着赶来看热闹。”  
“怎么说呢，这符合我们一贯对斯莱特林式友谊的认知。”  
“相信我，这只是冰山一角。”  
“我相信。”  
德拉科就着樱桃布丁的味道瞥了波特一眼。  
厨房里的暖调灯光，樱桃布丁清甜带酸，波特的绿眼睛在灯光下闪闪发光，他喝了一口家养小精灵送给他的热牛奶，舌尖飞快地扫过唇边的牛奶渍。  
德拉科艰难地吞咽了一下，感觉好像喉咙口有蝴蝶在扑腾。  
痒得厉害。  
哈利的牛奶滑下食道，不知怎么的他感觉德拉科在盯着他看，用一种他不熟悉的方式。他的眼睛不经意地划过德拉科滚动的喉结，顿了一秒，飞快闪开目光。

 

“这都怪你！”哈利再三确认过校医院的门确实锁上了之后低声怒吼，“如果不是你非要在厨房吃到半夜三更我们完全赶得上！”  
“我怎么知道校医院十一点就上锁！”德拉科气势汹汹地反驳，“鉴于你才是我们中常来校医院的那一个，这是你的失职！”  
“为什么蜘蛛草粘住的不是你的嘴！”哈利怒气冲冲但还是压着音量，“你这个金毛白痴，饭桶。”  
“蠢货，绿眼怪。”  
哈利猛地一抽手，德拉科痛得惊叫一声。  
“你疯了吗！波特！”他们手上的粘液纹丝不动，刚才那一下牵扯让德拉科痛得够呛。  
“如果这样能让你闭嘴的话。”  
“想都别想。”说着德拉科有样学样猛地一抽手，这次换成哈利痛得惊呼。  
“我真的恨你，马尔福。”哈利仰头看他，绿眼睛里怒火中烧。  
“我恨你恨得牙痒痒，波特。”德拉科毫不示弱地瞪着他，波特那双眼睛在一片黑暗里亮得惊人。  
他没说谎，他真的恨得牙痒痒，波特这副怒发冲冠斗志高昂的样子，真的太令人想要揍他，想要逼他求饶，想要把他的手腕攥在手里直到他掉眼泪。  
他又忍不住吞咽了一下。  
哈利眼神随即躲闪了一秒。

 

最终他们摸进了黑魔法防御术教室。  
至于为什么是黑魔法防御术教室，波特嘟嚷着说这里有一些练习时防护用的软垫，也许可以凑合着睡。  
德拉科被他拽着去铺软垫，哈利的手上上下下地忙活着，德拉科的手也被扯得晃来晃去。  
九个小时过去，他感觉粘度已经不如早些时候了，他的手指自由度变大了些，这让他的左手不仅仅是紧贴波特的手腕不得动弹，而是在晃动中可以触及更多的皮肤，这让他有点心烦意乱。  
同时他又下意识地想要拽紧波特的手腕，不让它溜走。  
“你为什么看起来这么熟练？你来过吗？”德拉科看着哈利利索地铺好软垫，把它们变成不可思议的舒服模样，他不禁开始怀疑黄金男孩是否早有过夜游此地铺床叠被的经验，而那听起来很像是某种偷情事件。  
不是说眼下他们也很适合开始偷情的意思。  
“来这里？没有。”哈利摇摇头，“只不过我对于睡地板这件事确实颇有心得。”他脑海中飘过那间没有床垫的碗柜。  
德拉科看起来十分惊奇：“我以为当我们取笑格兰芬多塔楼像个马厩的时候是在恶意攻击，其实是真实情况吗？所以说邓布利多真的私吞公款了？包括你们的住宿费？”  
“……”  
哈利在他的软垫上坐下，将腿舒服地伸展开，不准备再搭理马尔福一句，千万次事实已经证明了这种蠢事不值得做。  
“怎么，我说错什么了吗？好吧，从头来过，你为什么会睡地板，告诉我吧，现在是巫师深夜电台，我是你们忠实风趣又高雅的德拉科·万人迷·马尔福。”  
哈利嗤笑一声，然后那个笑容在他脸上停留了很久。  
“这就是一个很长，还不怎么有趣的故事了，”他决定忘记半分钟前他发誓不再搭理马尔福这件事，“并且我在这个故事里很惨，我不会把它讲给你听让你从中获得大量愉悦的。”  
“我以为给人间播撒快乐也是你的本职工作之一，然后出版一本《波特福音》之类的，我猜。”  
“而你就是无法被教化，最后在地狱里跳踢踏舞的那类人。”  
“现在看看谁才是圣人，我好心敞开怀抱允许你向我倾诉，你却反咬一口想送我下地狱，黑夜剥下了你伪善的面具，波特，愿梅林宽恕你。”  
哈利实在忍不住被逗乐了，他咬着嘴唇不想笑得太畅快令德拉科得意，于是那笑声闷在喉咙口变成小动物呼噜似的声音。  
“噢，你像只小猫似的。”德拉科嫌弃地说着，手指自然地捏了捏他的手腕。  
他们都顿住了，交换了一秒错愕的目光，然后各自盯着眼前的地板。  
这很荒谬。他们同时想着。  
但这感觉该死的还不坏，甚至，很正确。他们再次同时想着。  
隔了大概有整整十分钟他们没有看向彼此，最后是哈利先开口了，他尽量用一种晒着月亮纯聊天的轻松语气说道：“我在我的姨父姨妈家长大，楼梯下有一间碗柜，就是用来放抹布、旧报纸，养蜘蛛和我，的一块小空地……”  
对马尔福讲起这事不像它在24小时前会被以为的那么疯狂，事实上，马尔福可以充当一个好听众，他将右手支在曲起的膝盖上，左腿伸直，那姿势惊人的性感，令哈利在讲述过程中一直没办法完全专心。  
在他讲完之后，马尔福经过几秒的沉默，对他的姨父和表哥发表了一长串生动流畅的刁钻嘲讽，刻薄得恰到好处又幽默得令人拍手叫好，哈利永远不会否认马尔福在说刻薄话一事上的绝佳天赋，而他此时很愿意为这项天赋颁奖。  
接着，德拉科转头看他，似乎想确定他是否喜欢那番值得普利策奖的刻薄话，他下意识地抬起手，仿佛是想和世上所有刚听完同伴深夜心事的人一样，拍拍对方或是碰碰对方之类的。  
他抬起的是左手。  
粘液在刚才的某一个无人察觉的瞬间，失效了。  
哈利的手腕骤然暴露在空气中，冷。  
他下意识地反手抓了一下。  
德拉科同时也下意识地往下捞了一下。  
毫无预警地十指紧扣，严丝合缝，手指一下子烫得令人心惊。  
几乎在一秒之间他们就甩开了对方的手，瞪大眼睛看着对方那张此刻显得一点都不惹人厌烦只叫人心慌意乱的脸。  
操。  
德拉科心一横。  
他猛地压过去吻住波特，嘴唇狠狠地碾压过去，在触碰到的瞬间无法抑制地发抖，然而他确信波特也在颤抖，并且由于他用力过猛，他直接撞得哈利往后倒去，而德拉科绝不会在此时放过他的嘴唇，于是他们顺着这股力重重摔在身后软垫上，德拉科唯一来得及的就是伸手垫住了哈利的后脑勺。  
他用舌尖顶开哈利来不及反抗的牙齿，蛮横无理地扫荡过他的口腔，吮吸他的舌头，再由内而外地舔吻他毫无防备的柔软嘴唇。  
哈利的身体还是僵硬的，一只手半推不就地挡在德拉科胸口，但舌尖的回应和鼻腔深处的闷哼都显示了他此刻的真实意愿。  
比这些更加铁证如山的是，德拉科的胯部没有放过紧贴的另一个人的变化。  
“你知道吗。”德拉科在亲吻间隙抬起头气喘吁吁地说道，“关于那个选题，我想，拉文克劳们是对的。”  
“嗯？”哈利半睁着眼，牢牢盯着德拉科一张一合的嘴唇，全副心神都在那上面，根本无法理解它不在亲吻他的时候在干什么。  
“我今天早些时候一直在想怎样粉碎他们的谣言，”他的手指游走在哈利的黑发里，将它们弄得更乱，“我现在明白了。”  
他又低下头去快速啄吻几下哈利的嘴唇，他也做不到离开它太久。  
“你想想，波特，一旦他们发刊，人们被洗脑，到时候每个人都会认为我们想干对方，甚至已经干过。据我所知，你最恨别人冤枉你。”  
哈利盯着他的嘴唇，模糊地表示了肯定。  
“你知道破解冤枉最好的办法是什么吗？”  
哈利摇头。  
“坐实它。”  
哈利思考两秒，将德拉科拉下来用力亲吻。  
他们吻得昏天黑地，仿佛抱着杀死对方的信念在夺取对方最后一点氧气，德拉科感觉气管都在燃烧，他一只手完全沉迷在波特的头发里，另一只手一路向下去摸索哈利的皮带，同时感觉到哈利的手也颤抖着扑向他的皮带。  
虽然哈利用了两只手，速度却还是落后，当德拉科握住他的时候他才刚刚勉强扯开德拉科的皮带。  
于是当德拉科顶入的时候，他死咬下唇忍住当场就射出来的冲动，看着身下仰起头让脆弱颈部一览无余的波特，意识到这是他完成压制、逼迫、宣泄等全部梦想的最好时机。  
波特总得为他又讨厌又勾人这件事付出一点代价吧。  
他退出来一些，低头用嘴唇覆上乳头，一边用舌尖灵活地逗弄，一边两手牢牢按住了哈利的双手，下身若有若无地蹭动，又完全不肯真的撞进去。  
效果显著。  
哈利几乎快要背过气去，马尔福这个天杀的混蛋，他此刻每一个细胞都在尖叫着要马尔福进来，干他，射他，越快越好。  
“你……他妈……”他断断续续地骂，缠上德拉科腰部的腿正在努力想把他拉向自己，拉进自己的身体深处。  
“怎么了，”德拉科无辜地说，稍加力道顶了一下，“我以为你会喜欢……温柔一点？”他自己也忍不住为自己的无耻感叹了一秒。  
是可忍孰不可忍。  
哈利双腿落地，双手反扣德拉科的手，四肢同时发力，瞬间成功颠倒了位置，他没有浪费一秒时间直奔主题腰腹下沉，直接推到最深。  
操。  
痛到眼前发黑。  
德拉科在他预备发力的那个瞬间就有所察觉，但他也在一瞬之间就放弃了制止的念头，他任由自己被掀进软垫，然后被他自己残忍克制的阴茎终于酣畅淋漓地捅入想去的地方。  
哈利在几次呼吸之间缓过一点劲，就这么不管不顾地前后摇动起腰部，痛还是痛的，但他现在说什么都要，他那被德拉科好好扩张过的后穴不能再忍受一秒钟的空隙。  
痛劲渐渐缓过去，也不知道是真的缓解了还是被迅速上升的快感麻痹了，德拉科节奏很好地挺送配合着他，双手发狠揉捏他的腰肢和臀部，但哈利再次感到极度不满。  
正如他所说，让德拉科顺眼绝对不是他的人生追求，同样的，让他游刃有余也不是。  
哈利深吸一口气，开始有目的地收缩后穴，扭动腰部，内壁不遗余力地摩擦过插入其中的硬物，从腰部一直到小腿都在流畅地发力——  
……  
操。  
他倒抽冷气，猛然绞紧后穴，德拉科闷哼一声，当场就被夹得差点射个干净。  
哈利小腿抽筋了。  
但还没等他想清楚该怎么办，是否该叫停让自己伸伸可怜的小腿，对突发事件一无所知的德拉科已经将刚才那一下当成令自己忍无可忍的信号，他利落翻身把正痛得发懵的哈利压回身下，双手毫不留情地拉开双腿按到极致，就着这个绝对压制的姿势开始真真正正地顶撞抽送。  
这他妈的时候开始动真格了？哈利头晕目眩气得发疯，他双腿大张由着德拉科发狠顶入摩擦退出又反复，每一下都精准无比正中红心，只让他爽得头皮发麻脚趾死死蜷缩起来，但与此同时僵直的小腿没有得到任何舒展，尖锐的痛感席卷而来，两相夹击之下只觉得眼冒金星近乎窒息。  
人生第一次真正从字面意思理解了欲——仙——欲——死。  
他不知道自己是什么时候射出来的，也许德拉科有好心地用手帮助了他，也许没有，但他不打算接受自己被操射了、还是在腿抽筋都挡不住的情况下被操射了这种可能性，这够那个邪恶的金发混蛋得意到下辈子。  
德拉科的精液尽数灌进他的身体，在他离开之后哈利的后穴还不由自主地连续收缩，把那些液体吸得更深。他的小腿终于放松下来，瘫软在地，满是抽筋过后虚弱又轻松的余味。  
德拉科直起身体，从高潮后的空白中回过神来，他刚刚干了他本以为这世上最不可能干的人，但这滋味好得仿佛他从第一天见到这个麻烦家伙开始就是为了等待这一刻。  
他低头看哈利，后者睫毛湿润快速扇动着，嘴唇红肿，下巴上还有齿痕，但睁眼看他的时候还是充满挑衅又暗含引诱。  
真该死。  
他想了又想，罕见地犹豫着，终于低下头，用力亲了亲哈利的嘴角。  
哈利眨了眨眼。  
他想，这才真是马尔福这一晚上，做得最过分的一件事。

 

第二天早上所有人都在大礼堂吃早餐，有部分人注意到昨天据说发生了一些小意外的波特和马尔福再次缺席了早餐。  
直到早餐过半，礼堂的大门打开，许多人扭头去看，私语声再度响起。  
“可怜的哈利，他们的手还被粘在一起呢。”  
“蜘蛛草的粘液无法可解，这太惨了。”  
“不，不，等等，你们看清楚了吗，我觉得这不像……”  
“这像是……”  
“他们手牵着手吗——？？？！！！”

 

当谣言即将席卷你的生活，令你百口莫辩之时，使它不攻自破的最好方法就是——  
坐实它。

 

 

Fin


End file.
